Arthur in Bio Terrorism
by Travis 2016
Summary: Title says it all. Same rules as my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur in Bio terrorism

* * *

><p>A Local Terrorist group has got their hands on both Anthrax and Small Pocks. See what happens in this story. See if they can survive it. So they will give vaccines for the worst of the 2. And Antibiotics for the other. Rated T for safety. It started around midnight at a Lab where Germs are kept. Anarchist Terrorist are there. Calling themselves Black Saturday.<p>

Leader: This should work. I know the ins and outs to this place.  
>A Member: How Boss?<br>Leader: I work here.  
>A member: Oh yeah.<br>Leaders: That is why this will work. This will be our day. Remember we got Vaccinated for the worst and Antibiotics for the other. So we will be okay.

They took the Vaccines right there and went inside. They deactvated the alarms and stole the Germs. They don't know that a Child was there. The Blind Girl Marina. She can't see but she hears them. She was born Blind. They went to the Work Van and went to their Safe House.

Leader: I think a girl saw us.  
>A Member: Relax boss she is Blind.<br>Leader: She is?  
>A Member: Yes she is. I saw the white cane she had.<br>Leader: What a relief. Lets get to work.

They are getting them ready. As they were told they have 2 Bio Bombs. Known as a Bio Load. The Boss is Proud of them. They have Letters with Anthrax in it. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Day 1 of Bio terrorism

Arthur in Bio terrorism

* * *

><p>We begin in the Morning. At the Read house. Arthur is getting ready for School as always on Weekdays. He does not know what happened since he was sleeping at the time. Terrorist are in town. They are in a Vaccant house. The bad guys hide out or safe house. He went down stairs for breakfast.<p>

Arthur: Morning everyone.  
>DW: Morning Arthur.<p>

They will have Crunch Cereal with milk. Mr. and Mrs. Read came in and told her kids the news. Terrorist in Elwood City. Later at School The Terrorist set off the first Bio bomb. Which is Anthrax. 3 all together. Small pocks and some new Virus. They have no idea what that 3rd is. 2 Virial and the Bactrial. The Police found out 2 was released already. They are giving out Mask starting with the Preschools. Which includes the 1 that DW James The Tibbles Emily and Bud go to.

DW: Ms. Morgan do we have to wear them?  
>Ms. Morgan: We sure do.<p>

They put them on as they were told. They hate wearing them but they must. It is to protect them from the germs. They went to Mighty Mountain. After that to the other Elementary school now to Lakewood. Where Arthur and them are at.

Arthur: Mr. Ratburn someone is at the door.  
>Mr. Ratburn: Come on in who ever you are.<p>

They came in and told them about what is going on. They gave them the mask to wear. They wont wear them at lunch. They gave the kids and Elderly the mask first and at the Hospitals. After Lunch and School they went home.


	3. Day 2 of Bio Terrorism

Arthur in Bio terrorism

* * *

><p>Arthur and them came home with the mask on their faces. Their parents also have them on. They also got them. The Small pocks proved to be dead. And the Anthrax weak. So the Terrorist move to plan C. The New Virus. It has no name as of yet.<p>

Arthur: I hate wearing this.  
>Mrs. Read: We all do. We need to wear them.<br>DW: Until we eat?  
>Mrs. Read: Yep. Anthrax is still around.<br>Mr. Read: The Small pocks proved dead. And the Anthrax weak.

Just then the Anthrax Died. They got the all clear. So they took the mask off. As in they got the all clear for now. That other kind is some new strain of Flu. Who knows what would happen for sure when it released. If it would prove a killer kind. Or weak or dead. But it is a killer kind.

DW: Looks like we have nothing to worry about.  
>Arthur: I sure hope so.<br>Mrs. Read: A 3rd kind of germs was stolen. Arthur knows that.  
>DW: Was it released yet?<br>Mrs. Read: I don't think so.

The Terrorist are thinking about releasing it. 1 of them will prove to be the first to get it. They will release it. Tomorrow that is. When the kids are at School. In the Next chapter.


	4. The mask we wear

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>The Terrorist released the new Virus into Elwood City. The Citizens bought mask for protection. As Scientist make the vaccines for them. 5 of the kids at Lakewood has it. Which includes Alex and Maria from Mr. Ratburn's class. They are now talking about the different mask they are wearing.<p>

Arthur: So my parents bought flat fold.  
>Buster: Same as my Mom.<br>Francine: Same here with my parents.  
>Brain: Same here.<p>

In came Mr. Ratburn wearing a Duck bill style mask. Most are wearing flat fold mask on. They see Alex and Maria are not there. Since they are in the Hospital. With Flu like Symptoms. Some people have much worse Symptoms. 2 have already died from it. 2 elderly people that is. In the local Nursing home.

Muffy: Mr. Ratburn what kind of mask are you wearing?  
>Mr. Ratbun: Duck bill style. Since i am a Rat. So better fit for me. Oh Alex and Maria are sick. We think they will live.<p>

Class has now began. Then came Recess. Then came Lunch time. They took off their mask so they can eat.

Muffy: George what mask is that?  
>George: Same as yours.<br>Arthur: Fern is that a cone shaped mask?  
>Fern: It sure is. Good fit for me.<p>

They went on and on talking about their mask. See what happens next.


	5. How we put on our mask

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>They are now talking about the Instructions on how they put on them mask they have to wear do to the illness. Some are flat fold style some cup and some are Duck Bill. Arthur will read the Flat fold style instructions.<p>

Arthur: I will read the instructions for this kind of mask. After all i love to read. 1. Remove respirator from packaging with straps facing upward. Place the center strap under the ATTENTION statement. 2. Fully open top to bottom panels bending nosepiece around the thump to the center of the foam. Straps separate when panels are opened. Make sure certain bottom is unfolded and completly opened. 3. Place respirator on your face so that the foam rest on your nose and the bottom panel is open under the chin. Pull the bottom strap over your head and postion it around the neck and below the ears. Adjust for a comfortable fit by pulling the top panel towards the bridge of the nose and bottom panel under the chin. 4. Place your finger tips from both hands at the top of the Metal Nosepiece. Using two hands.

He went on and on about it. It was now on him. Then came Fern and then Prunella.

Mr. Haney: As you can tell i have a flat fold style mask.  
>Muffy: Same here.<br>Fern: Cup fold for me. Good fit for me.  
>Mr. Ratburn: As you can tell mine is Duck bill type.<br>Prunella: Same here since our noses are bigger.

Then came History class. About the Civil War. After School they are heading to the park.

Arthur: That kid does not look very good.

They saw it was a Boy from Mighty Mountain. He has it. They had Bailey take him to the Hospital. See what happens next.


	6. That Boy dies

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>That boy from Mighty Mountain has a bad case of Goat Flu. Arthur D.W. and Bud will get it but not as bad. Until then they are wearing the mask in hoping not to get it. They are watching the News together.<p>

News Anchor#1: That Flu now has a name it is called the Goat Flu. Vaccines are being made. Until then keep wearing them mask on your mouths and noses.  
>News Anchor# 2: Very true everyone. It kills about only 25% of them that catch it. So Vaccines are being made to give everyone. Then we can take off our mask.<p>

They turned it to another channel. They are also talking about it.

Arthur: Lets hope that boy does not die from it.  
>Mr. Read: We will find out.<br>D.W.: I hope we don't get sick.  
>Mrs. Read: If you do to the Hospital. Both of you that is. Or just 1 of you.<p>

The next day at Lakewood. Alex and Maria are back.

Mr. Ratburn: Welcome back you 2.  
>Alex: Yes we are.<br>Maria: Yes we was sick but now we are better.  
>Mr. Ratburn: Okay have a seat you 2.<p>

They did as they was told when a Doctor who will speak to all of them so Assembly time along with a Nurse.

Doctor: We have Vaccines here for all you kids and Adults.  
>Nurse: We sure do. We learned 1 Child that goes here Died who was 5th Grader.<br>Doctor: And some students are sick with it. Either at home or in the Hospital.

After that came Recess.

Arthur: That one Boy that was in Mighty Mountain might be dying.  
>Muffy: I sure hope not.<br>Brain: He did look very sick.  
>Francine: My Sister has a Small case of it. She wont die.<br>Arthur: That is good.  
>Ladonna: Yes indeed.<p>

Then after that came lunch. Food rich in Vitamin C Iron and Protein. So they will have a strong immune systems.

Arthur: That is why i have Orange juice.  
>Brain: Same here. Mrs. MacGrady knows that Vitamin C is good during this Epidemic.<br>Ladonna: And it taste very good.  
>Buster: You bet.<p>

At home they learned that boy has died. They will go to his Funeral. See what happens next.


	7. Funereal of that boy

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>Day has come for that boy's Funereal. He died do to the Goat Flu that was used by Terrorist. Everyone there are wearing the 3 kinds of mask on. The Priest is as well. His parents are sad he is dead. Even though they are in the Funeral home.<p>

Priest: We will now close this Casket and get ready to head to the Cemetery.

They are getting in their cars trucks and vans.

DW: Does he make the 3rd dead from it?  
>Arthur: No the 5th.<br>DW: Okay.  
>Mrs. Read: This Epidemic could turn into a Pandemic.<br>Arthur: I sure hope not.  
>Mrs. Read: Pandemics can be small or big. I also hope is not big if there is one.<p>

They are heading to the Cemetery moving slow with the flashers on with stickers that says Funereal. They have arrived there. They are of course still wearing the mask.

Priest: We now lay him to rest. We hope to join you in Heaven one day. Ash's to Ash's and dust to dust.

They said the Lords prayer and are heading to the Lodge for the party. They took off their mask so they can eat.

Buster: At least the food is good.  
>Arthur: You sure like to eat.<br>Buster: More like love to eat.  
>Arthur: Okay<p>

After the party they all went home. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can.


	8. Elwood City Preschool

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>This chapter begins at Elwood City Preschool. We see D.W. Bud Emily James and the rest of them. As well as Miss. Morgan their Teacher. They are all wearing the mask just like the Students from Lakewood Elementary School are.<p>

D.W.: I hope i don't get sick from it.  
>Bud: I hope me and Rapty wont get it. He is wearing a mask as well. If you can tell?<br>DW: So he is.  
>Tommy: We are wearing flat fold mask.<br>Timmy: We sure do.

It was now time for story time. They are hearing The Happy Sea Monster being read to them.

Miss. Morgan: That is why the Sea Monster is happy. The end. She said.  
>D.W.: I love that story.<br>Bud: Same here.  
>Emily: And same here.<p>

Them three went to Color. Which they love to do.

Bud: I am drawing and coloring Rapty.  
>D.W.: That is good. I am drawing and coloring Mary Moo Cow.<br>Emily: And i am drawing and coloring the Eifle Tower in Paris.  
>Bud: That is good.<p>

After that it was Lunch time. So they took off their mask. So they can eat.

Bud: If i show signs of it then i will go to the Hospital.  
>Emily: Same here.<br>D.W.: And same here with me Arthur and Kate.

After that they are playing with the Blocks. After all that it was time to head home. Next chapter will be up as soon as i can.


	9. Vaccines

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>Today the Read Family and them get Vaccinated for that flu. So if they get it they wont be as sick.<p>

Mrs. Read: We will all get Vaccines. As in flu shots.  
>Arthur: Good idea.<br>D.W.: A shot?  
>Mrs. Read: It will be okay D.W.<p>

They are driving to the Doctor's office. And went inside of it.

Doctor: I will start with you first David.  
>David: Okay.<p>

Doctor gave him a shot then Jane.

Doctor: Now to Kate.

She gave it to Kate.

Arthur: My turn?  
>Doctor: You got it.<p>

She gave it to Arthur then last was D.W. who was scared to get it.

D.W.: That did not hurt as bad as i thought it was.  
>Doctor: It is a very fine needle is the reason it just stung a bit.<br>D.W.: It sure did but only a bit.

After that they drove home. And told Buster and Bitzie about it. They got it as well. They still need to wear the mask.

Muffy: Yes i got a flu shot.  
>Francine: Same here.<br>Arthur: It only hurt a bit.  
>Binky: Same here.<p>

Then they all went into class. Then in came Mr. Ratburn. Lessons began for the day. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Elwood City getting Vaccinated

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>It was now Monday so they are heading to School still wearing their mask. Went inside to their lockers and went in the classroom. 5 minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in.<p>

Mr. Ratburn: After the Announcement in Science time i have something to say before the lessons for the day.  
>Kids: Okay!<p>

Then after the Announcements now Mr. Ratburn has something to say.

Mr. Ratburn: Elwood City is getting Vaccinated. Soon we can take the mask off once the all clear is given. I can ansewr questions we have the time. Okay Arthur.  
>Arthur: Is there enough for all?<br>Mr. Ratburn: Should be. Okay Alan.  
>Brain: What if a person is allergic to eggs?<br>Mr. Ratburn: For them to still wear the mask after the all clear is given.

After some lessons it was time for Recess. They are now talking as they played.

Arthur: I hope this Epidemic will stop soon.  
>Brain: Lets hope no Pandemic happens like the 1918-1919 Spanish flu Pandemic.<br>Buster: Do they make them in eggs? The Vaccines that is?  
>Brain: Yes indeed Buster.<p>

After that came Lunch.

Arthur: Good thing none of us is Allergic to eggs.  
>Muffy: Yes indeed Arthur. I love eggs.<br>Brain: Same here.

After School it was time to go home to do Homework before Dinner. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. Terrorist captured

Arthur Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>The Police know know it was Bio Domestic Terrorism. They also know where they are at. They are heading there now.<p>

Policeman # 1: We know your there come out with your hands up!  
>Man: What do we do Boss?<br>Boss.: We stay put. We need to get our weapons.

As that is going on Arthur and them are at School. Still wearing them mask.

Arthur: I hope we can take these mask off for good soon.  
>Francine: I also hope so.<br>Muffy: Here here.  
>Buster: I hope it is soon.<br>Brain: Wont be long trust me.  
>Fern: Lets hope so Brain.<p>

Back at the standoff between the Police and the Terrorist.

Man: I got the guns. But where are the bullets?  
>Boss: In the closet.<p>

He found them and started to load them. Back at Lakewood Elementary School. It is at recess right now.

Arthur: So it wont be long until we take off our mask for good?  
>Brain: Trust me Arthur it wont be long until we do.<p>

The it was time for lunch. Back at the stand off. The FBI showed up. The Terrorist gave up and came out and arrested. Now we head to Elwood City Preschool.

Bud: When can we take off our mask for good?  
>DW: I have no idea Bud.<br>Ms. Morgan: It wont be long trust me.

See what happens next.


	12. It is being eradicated

Arthur in Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>The Goat flu is being eradicated. So they can now take off their mask since they have been vaccinated for it.<p>

Mrs. Read: We can go with out them mask on.  
>Mr. Read: Yes indeed.<br>Arthur: That is good.  
>D.W.: It sure is.<p>

After breakfast they are going to their schools without their mask on. Now only ones allergic to eggs of course.

Ladonna: I am glad we don't have to wear them mask.  
>Arthur: Same here.<br>Francine: Of course.  
>Brain: Yes indeed.<br>Buster: I am glad we don't have to wear them anymore.

Meanwhile at a lab. They see it is being eradicated.

Scientist #1: People are getting immune to that flu.  
>Scientist #2: That is good news. And that 1 drug works to who has it.<p>

They know it will be gone soon. At Lakewood Elementary School.

Mr. Ratburn: Glad we don't need them mask anymore.  
>Brain: I think we are becoming immune to it.<br>Mr. Ratburn: It appears so Alan.

At Elwood City Preschool.

Bud: Good to be without them mask on.  
>D.W.: You said it.<br>Emily: I am glad we don't need them anymore.

Next chapter will be the last.


	13. The Party Last chapter

Arthur in Bio Terrorism

* * *

><p>The Goat flu have been eradicated. And the Terrorist got convicted and got Life in Prison without parole. So now Muffy and her Parents are throwing a party for Arthur and them to come. At the party.<p>

Arthur: Very good party.  
>Muffy: It sure is. It is just not as good as my Christmas party. Even though Francine does not come to them.<br>Arthur: Well she is Jewish.  
>Muffy: Very true.<br>Francine: I sure am.

Then Buster and them came to talk.

Buster: This is a good party.  
>Muffy: I think so as well. My parties are indeed good. I could be a party planner when i grow up.<br>Francine: Sounds good to me. But i want to be a Pro Soccer player.  
>Arthur: Either a Writer or Teacher.<br>Francine: That is good.  
>Binky: Either a Bouncer at a Night club or something like that.<br>Buster: A Chef or Astronaut.

The party went on then Ladonna with Bud who has Rapty with him.

Ladonna: You know how to throw a party Muffy.  
>Muffy: I sure do.<br>Bud: Me and Rapty love it.  
>Muffy: Okay Bud.<p>

That party was a big hit just not as big as her Christmas Parties but still big. They went home. The end.


End file.
